Twilight my own version
by crazy towns prez
Summary: Ok my first story is about a family of vampires who move to a place called Forks. Little did they know that here lives another vampire her name is Bella she lives in a house in the middle of the forest. She has a gift like some members in the vampire fami
1. Chapter 1

Edward: so once again we were moving but I felt something about this place it was a good we got to the house we made it look like a humans home except without food. It's the next day my first class and I have to sit by a HOT girl without trying to kill her (puzzled look on face) what's that smell is it a wolf? Oh! It's this girl, GREAT I have to sit by a werewolf but she she smells wonderful. In head: Try not to kill her try not to kill her try not to kill her. " Hello my name is Bella"Bella said sniffing the air.

Bella: He's a vampire I haven't meet one in decades well if u can call Aro (my creater) a vampire. I should leave him alone until he tells me, he most likely thinks I'm a werewolf haha they all do.(sigh) "Hi I'm Edward" he said with uncomfortable face. started class, I peek at his schedule and I had every class with him expect girls P.E but he had boys P.E. We were learning about cells but I wasn't paying much attention he look like he was mad at me and frustrated too. It made me mad how could I make him mad at me! I did nothin worng but say hello and tell him my name ugh. Finally the bell rang.

Edward: well now the most boring class of all lunch. There's my family and ugh there's Bella right next to my family, does sh have to be so close when I'm trying not to kill her. Em in my head: Hey bro why the frustrating face? Rose in my head: What's wrong with u idiot? Alice in my head: Is there really a wolf here no way. Jasper in my head: Clam down before something bad happens. "Ok guys u see that girl over there she is Bella and I'm sure she is a werewolf and she also smell like a vampire that's because she. Been around to many vampires." "Did you read her mind to find out?" Ask Em. "No" I said I'm sad but yet annoyed voice. " For some strange reason" I said in a mad voice now. "How strange is that" they all said at the sametime. I had to laugh at that.

We were drive home and rose saying "so much for reading minds you can't even read a werewolfs mind" over and over again. The only thing that's stopping me from riping her throat out is that I need eveyone so we can talk about Bella and the fact that she is a werewolf. "Hello Carslie and Esme, listen I have news at school we have a werewolf problem her name is Bella." I said "But he's in love with her too" Alice had said, I was mad at her for saying that. " Really well Edward girls aren't werewolf" Carslie said. All Esme was thinking is that " he finally fell in love" I was now getting anooyed everyone was thinking it's about time he found love but with a werewolf? I finally couldn't take it anymore I left the house but of course Alice and Em came with me. "Where are you going bro" said Em in a concern voice. " Dont worry he just going to hunt and we will to" Alice seem to happy so I went to read her mind but she was blocking me out! She was repeatig the bible over and over. " Ok let's hunt" Em had a BIG grin on his face while he said that. So I let my smell take over me,......... "What's that smell?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Right then I remember my first day at Forks high school where I meet Bella the way she smelled and the way I wanted to suck her blood even though she's a werewolf ( shiverd ). " Guys do u smell that" I said in a curious voice and hopeing that it's just not me.

Alice had a wide grin on her face " yes I do", she knew what the smell was so I went inside her head. Alice's head:2+2+3+4+567=, I left after that I hatexx it when she does this. " ya bro I do smell that it smell good but yucky to" Em said with a bizzard face wondering what Alice was thinking. "Hm, let's go check it out may be it's hunting food." I Dias that because it might be a real wolf or maybe it's Bella, no it can't be theres no way. "Ok let's go"they both said at the same time but Alice had a wide grin on her face I didn't even bother to reading her mind. We found where the smell was coming from it's was right in the middle of the forest inside a house. " Thats strange , me and Em said at the sametime. " Oh just let's to there really is something in there a GREAT surprise in there." So I slow started to open the door a quater of the way in and the smell grew bigger. The door was finally open, we walk in but there was no one there. "Alice where's the GREAT surpirsed." Em was saying trying to copy Alice in the last part. Of coarse Alice stick out her tounge at Em. Then I took a wiff of the air and bam it hit me Bella, Bella she's been here I know she has but why would she been in the middle of the forest? Then right before my eyes there was a wolf there in defense mode but she ( it look like a she at least) saw us and she like spins or something and now it's bella! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_** I would like to thank my friend CrazyGreyWolfGirl  
for editting it and makeing it longer, and also to my other friend  
insaneanimelover for her pushing me to finish soon.  
LOL! I could not have finished chapter 3 over the break without thier  
help so thank you. Also the chapters will be longer. Please give me  
reviews the chapters will be longer**_. 

__**Chapter 3**

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" me and Emmet had said at the same time.

Alice, on the other hand, had a big grin on her face she said  
"Hm...I  
knew it."  
Alice ran over to Bella," Hello, my name is Alice. We haven't  
met yet, but Bella, we are going to be best friends!"  
Alice then gave Bella a big, powerful hug that would have shattered  
every bone in a humans body.  
"Alice!" me and Em yelled.

Bella POV***  
'Why is the person hugging me? Meh...oh well' I thought as I hugged  
her back.  
The two others were just staring at me, which I didn't like. I was  
always stared at.  
"Well, we should go to Carslie and Esme so you can tell them  
everything;  
then we can tell you everything." Alice had said with a great big smile.  
I thought she was strange the first time I saw her, but so far I've  
grown  
to like her, and, well, Edward is kind of cute.  
So they led the way to thier house. I had no clue why I had to go  
with them, but I knew it would be good. As I followed Emmet, Alice, and  
Edward I caught the smell of humans...and blood? I had to go see what  
was wrong because I took it on myself to protect the humans as long as  
I can so I'm not a monster. That was when I followed the scent.  
"Where are you going?" all three of them had asked.  
"If you can't hanndle human blood stay back," I warned them as I ran  
to where the scene was. They all followed me. Finally we made it.

Edward POV***  
'Where does she think she going I mean come on she couldn't possible  
go  
to those humans while the bear's about to attack them.'  
"Alice do you know what's going on?" I ASKED in a whisper so Bella  
couldn't hear us.  
"Yup I do and we'll wait until she's done," Alice had said with a  
peaceful. happy tone in her voice.  
I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know what Alice was thinkING!  
UGH!!!!!! I can't get in!! stupid Alice for blocking me out ugh.

'Oh! So she going to save them I see.' I though as I watched Bella  
save the humans before they could tell what happening.  
I was trying to figure out why would she help them.

Bella POV***  
As I made my way back to them I saw all of them except for Alice had  
confused  
looks I there face.  
"I did that because I'm a monster, and if I help save humans' lives

as much as possible I wouldn't be as much as a monster," I said, they all  
seemed understand a little Then there was a long period of quietness. Alice  
broke it of course.  
"Well, we should go to our house so Bella can tell us about her and

we can tell her about us." Alice had said that with a huge grin on her face  
while Edward was giving Alice a frustrated face. Emmett just had a confused  
look on his face.  
After that, we were running to their house. We got there and only  
one thought crossed their mind.  
'OMG!!!!'

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**___**I would like to thank my Beta reader CrazyGreyWolfGirl, I do make lots of mistake sorry about that,also I would like thank my friend Insaneanimelover,and one of my fans she makes great storys and she left me a great review thank you ****TwilightFan4Life.**

**Im sorry that its taking long for me to post but once school starts again I will be able to post faster beacause its not break time.**

_**Bella POV: **__****_

**OMG their house is HUGE! Also beautiful.  
"I take it you love our house?" Alice said while laughing.  
I look at Emmett and Edward who are laughing, but Edward was being a  
gentelmen by trying to hide his laughter.**

**  
"Our mother, Esme, decorated it; it's a real masterpiece," Edward  
said. Mother? I was confused, but I followed them inside so I could know  
everything about them, and they could know everything about me,**

**That way we won't fight since they think I'm a werewolf. **

**  
When I got inside I was amazed. Their house absolutley INCREDIBLE!!!**

**  
"You might want to wait here so we can tell them you're here," Edward said; then they all left.  
**_**  
**__**Edward POV: **__****_

**As we were walking in the house I was thinking of how stunning Bella  
looks.**

**  
Her long brown hair that streatched down to her waist, her beautiful  
golden  
eyes, her great personality (at least what I know of so far), and how she's  
trying not to be a monsters. **

**  
"Edward. Hello! Are you there?" Alice said making me come back to  
reality. **

**  
"Well, Edward, I'm hopeing you won't make the poor dear stand out  
side, I really want to meet her. The one that has Edward drifting into day  
dreams," Esme had said. **

**  
"Ya Edward, from how Emmet describ her it sounds like a girl for  
you," Jasper said. **

**  
"Alright stop bugging the boy; please go bring Bella here son,"  
Carlisle said, but by then I was already on my way towards Bella.**

_**Bella's POV**__****_

**Wow from the way they discribe me doesn't do me justices I mean I'm  
not even pretty or anything at all. **

**  
At least Edward likes me that's really good because I think I may like  
him. **

**  
Ok I mean I like his personality it's funny, kind, his like a GOD,  
( from what I know) I can't wait to get to know him more but I don't  
think he will go out with me at all. **

**  
" well are you ready to come on in?" said Edward. **

**  
" I think so, as ready as I'll ever be" great that was lame to say why  
did I say it. **

**  
Edward was know chuckling, he must think I'm an idiot. **

**  
As I was following Edward I was completely amazed at how thief house  
was. **

**  
" Hello it's nice to me you I'm Carsile this is Esme,Roselie, and  
Jasper you already know Edward Alice and Emmet. He had said while  
pointing to everyone. **

**  
" Hello I'm Bella Swan it's nice to see you too".  
" Ok let's see would you like to tell us about you or us  
first."Carsile said .**

**  
" If you don't mind could you go first?" they agree to go first.  
As they were telling me all there story I was amazed and srrt to all  
of them they had gone through alot.  
" Im sorry to what had happen to you all, ok so would you like to know  
my story and power still?" I said hopeing they said no.  
" please we would like to know." Carsile said. **

**  
" Ok well me and my family had move to Volterra ( misspelled I think  
sorry) and well I think Aro took a likeing to me some how and well one  
night he attack my family I was about to die when I felt this sharpe  
pieceing throw my neck, after that I black out when I woke up Aro told  
me what I was why I became this and also how to survive, he said I had to  
drink peoples blood, but I had bloodlust for humens so I drank animal  
blood, Aro knows I'm stroger and powerful then him because I turn into a wolf well he made me kill people and stay with them or they would kill me and my loved one as well,  
two months ago I found out my loved ones died and so I left Aro he's  
cruel, hateful vampire and I didn't want to be by him ever again but while I was there,  
there's this new girl and here power is to bring the painfull memories  
back to you in slow motion it scars you for life, well that's all I  
have to say." I sat there in uncomfortable silence. when BAM!**

**Sorry about the cliffy I just like you guys to guess what will happen.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU TO PLZ REVIEW THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** HEy ya'll im sorry it tool so long.**

**i dont own twilight :( i wish i did though that would be awsome!**

**Thank you guys for my review thanks to my friend and my Beta reader.**

**PLZ enjoy, Review plz.**

**Edward POV:**

BAM!!!  
"Where did she go? What happened?" we all asked at the same time. Then we  
heard it.  
There was growling, and I instantly went to check who was growling. I  
couldn't believe I had missed Leah Clearwater's thoughts! I heard her  
saying/thinking while she was in her wolf form, "What the hell!?! Why is she  
trying to pose as a wolf? I could so kill her! And she's not a Cullen so who  
cares?!"  
"Hell no! Now get off and let her explain!" Sam yelled at Leah. She  
immediately got off.  
By that time, we all left the house and were at the scene. Carlisle was  
telling Bella about them and our treaty.  
Bella looked relieved and confused at the same time...I think.  
"Bella we did this so we could make peace because we aren't like normal  
vampires." I think she understood by her expersion.  
"Ok Bella I think it might be best if you tell them about your self." said  
Carlisle.  
"Yes, I agree," she turned to the two wolves and said, "You see, I'm a  
vampire that can turn into a wolf, not a werewolf, but I have the strength  
of a vampire and a warewolf put together," Bella said while thinking of  
something. UGH! Why can't I hear her?

**Bella's POV: **

I was talking to the Cullens when all of shudden BAM!  
I was tackled by a werewolf...wow small world.  
"What the hell!? Why is she trying to pose as a wolf?! I could so kill her!  
And she's not a Cullen who cares?!" one grey wolf was thinking.  
"Hell no! Now get off and let her explain," a big black werewolf said who I  
asume was the alpha.  
By that time the Cullens got to us, Carslie was telling me about the treaty,  
hm...treaty with werewolf...who would've thought.  
"Ok Bella, I think it might be best if you tell them your self," said  
Carslie.  
"Yes, I agree," I said as I turned to the two, "You see, I'm a vampire that  
can turn into a wolf, not a werewolf, but I have the strength of a vampire  
and a warewolf put together."  
"Now please get off of me before I do something I will regret" I said in my  
head so the grey one can hear me. It was a good thing I could speak with  
them in my head even though I'm not in my wolf form right now.  
"Um...hi I'm Sam, the alpha of the pack. I'm sorry about the mix up, Leah  
off now!" Sam was telling me, the wolf on me, I guess she's Leah, got off me  
finally.  
"Sam was wondering if Bella is a Cullen now." Edward said speaking for the  
pack.  
"If she wants to be, then yes," I was shocked! Carslie wants me to be part  
of his family!  
I look around to see their faces. It seems they all want me as a part of  
their family, even Rosalie. She didn't seem to care for me before. If a  
vampire could cry I would be crying my eyes out.  
"Yes, thank you".

**Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	6. INFORMATION ABOUT CH 6

**Important Please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Im sorry but for the 6th chapter I was planning on finshing today but i found out Friday that I havent be doing it much so the rest of Friday i was righting the chapter and Saturday and by Sunday at 12:00 am I was finsh it was preetty long and good I think, I was going to send it to my beta reader to check over it Sunday morining, but on Sunday morining I found out that my computer got killed by a virus I think so i lost chapter 6 I am very srry so it wont be up till at least this comeing Sunday.**

**All i can tell you is its mostly in are Three hateible but yet loveable important characters James,Victora,Learent(srry misspelled I think).**

**Also to all you Naruto lover go to my friend place they right really really good ff on Naruto my brother didnt even like Naruto and he read one from each and he loved it so there names are **insaneanimelover **and **CrazyGreyWolfGirl ** Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****sorry it sooo late i know im so sorry i ment to post it sunday but i had more ideas and then i have to now make it on the CPU instead of my i pod and i cant for some stupid reason send mail on my i pod to my beta reader so i had to rewrite it on my cpu and then email it to my beta reader.**

**Speaical thanxz to CrazyGreyWolfLover and Insaneanimelover.**

**Thanxz to all of you who had put up with my late of updateing.**

_**Chapter 6!**_

'_**Text'=person's thoughts**_

"_**Text"=person talking on the other line on the phone**_

"**Text"=person talking**

_**Chapter 6!**_

**James POV:**** (you heard right)  
**  
**"Go and find my Bella for me and bring her here" Victoria copied Aro's voice. "I don't see why we have to go and find her."**

"Victoria shut up," ordered Laurent.

We had finally made it to Washington when I had it with Victoria's whining.

"Shut up now! Damn it! We have to do this because Aro said we did now shut up before I decide not to keep myself from attacking you!" I yelled. I couldn't wait until we found this Bella.

**Victoria's POV:**** (warning to people who have don't cuss and don't like cussing)  
**  
_'__**UGH! I already hate that bitch Bella. She made us come to get her. I don't see what's so special about her anyways**_**.**_**'**_****

"FINALLY! We're in forks!" I said while reading the sign that said "Welcome to Forks".

**James POV:****  
**  
**Ugh! I was about to pounce Victoria when I smelled her trail, '**_**Yes! We have our scent.'  
**_**  
****Alice POV:****  
**  
**I was watching The Titanic with Jasper. The ship started to sink when it happened.**

**Vision****  
**  
_Bella went on a hunt when three vampires approached her. "Well hello Bella," the blonde haired man said._

"I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and this is James," another had said.

"Now if you don't mind, come with us to Aro." James said in a tone of  
disgust.

"No! Never again," Bella said with confidence in her voice.

That's when James attacked Bella.

**End of vision****  
**  
**Jasper was shaking me with horror written on his face.**

I pulled my cell phone out as fast as I could and called Edward. I told him everything.

_"What do you mean you don't know where she is? I thought you were the psychic!"_

**After talking to Edward I called Bella.**

**Bella POV:**

**I look at my phone. It had been ring like crazy. Alice.  
**  
"Hello Alice?"

_"Bella! You have to come home right now! No short cuts. Okay?" _Alice had said extremely fast.

"Um okay…but why?" By now I was running home.

_"Because Bella....... Bella?"_

**"Hello Bella dear, we can't have you on the phone now can we?" Someone had said as he took my phone.**

**OH sorry for leaveing at the end like that but i needed to update so i had to stop it there im so sorry dont yell plz .**

**ALso for not big paragraphs im sorry :(.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all of you people out there. I would like to thank my two best friend Insaneanimealover and CrazyGreyWolfGirl for helping me in this chapter. Also Jane's in this chatper so Janes power is still the same but dif to Bella it works on here but it also bring painful memeoris of here human life and vampire life, now Edward it doesnt afected him at all. Also the image in Bella's head last for at least a day or two.**

**REMINDER!:**

**Go read the Storys from Insaneanimealover and CrazyGreyWolfGirl please there really good.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV:**

"J-J-James! What do you want?" Now I'm scared. This is what Alice must have meant, the last time James was with me he had tricked into going back to Aro.

"Oh little, nieve Bella I'm here to take you back to Aro," James now had a huge grin on his face.

"NO! Never again, James!" I was confindent in this. There was absolutely no way I was going to go back to _him._

James pounced on me, but i met him half way there in my wolf form. We had fought for about three minutes when the other two vampires with him grabbed me from the back, I had to change back into my human form.

"LET ME GO NOW!" I yelled while trying to fight free.

"Now, let's go to Aro, I have to tell him to do something speacial to our little Bella for fighting me."

_'SHIT! Hell no! I have to get free now.'_

"Hey, I don't mean to interupt, but I'm Steve. And I like Taco's.......so yeah....bye," this random vampire came up out of no where and after he had said that he 'poofed' away.

"……Anyway, let's go to Aro. We have his present," the tall, black-haired man said (This is Laurent, but they never introduced each other so yeah.)

I was now screaming and trying to break lose even harder, but I still couldn't manage to do it. No matter how hard I tried to.

**Edwards POV:**

We all raced to find Bella.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HELP!" Bella's scream came through the forest.

I let out a ferral snarl. Someone was hurting _my_ Bella.

We had followed her scent to an empty field.

"What the fuck?!" we all turned towards Emmett; he was holding Bella's locket. She _**never **_took off.

"Damnit," I was beyond mad I was furious.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

_Alice's Vision:_

_Bella was thrown in front of Aro._

_Aro told her to stand up, but Bella just sat there._

_Jane popped up out of no where, James retells the story of how they got Bella, and Aro was not pleased do he ordered Jane to torture her._

_Bella let out a blood curdling shriek of agony._

Bella's POV:

Jane put a horrible picture in my head.

I'm sitting in my living room, faceing the darkness, I turned on the light, and saw my parents being held hostage by Marcus and Caius.

Jane and Aro are off to the side watching the scene unfold. Jane appeared by my side, she tied me up to a nearby chair.

She faced me towards my mom and dad, then slowly, and painfully tortured my parents both started screaming.

**A/N:**

**Sorry its off at a bad pla ce but the best parts are comeing and as a presnt for being late laetly to post im giveing you a piece of info about this stroy there will be a sequel later on called Noonish. Please leave a review so i can update faster.**


	9. A heart in Need info

**Hey im sorry this is not a chapter i need you to tell me what you think of this summary for the a story if you dont lioke it its fine it up to all my viewers just send me a review or a pm to give me answer all of you because its important! Also the last day to tell me if its a yes is Sunday.**

**A heart in need.**

**All human. Bella Swan has a horrible life no one likes her,there mean and cruel to her. The only place she fell welcome is the internet with Shopaholic,Ivory keys,The Hulk, Beauty Queen,Emotional Baseball player ( the best i could think of). What will happen when the new kids turn out to be them? Will they ever findout about her life? If so, how? **


	10. info for story

**Hey sorry everyone but im stuck so im putting the book on hold so any ideas pm me plz. Also A heart in need will be my new book book so i encourage you all to read it plz leave a review for it and thank you .**

**Sorry this is not a chapter :(. Plus im truely sorry for not finshing this story i wanted to finsh one story before i started another one but im really stuck im at a part where JAne puts another vision in bellas head to explain how she is as strong as a vampire and werewolf. Oh and I will not take created for it i will put up your name for helping me with the story sorry again bye love ya all.**


	11. Author note no more story

HEy readers im sorry to say i have lots of things going on :( i know and i wont be able to complete the story. im sorry if o have peopel that would like to finsh my sroy i need you to ms me and give me a example and i will get back to you thank you so much!!! love ya alllz _ crazytownprez! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey to all my fans of this little stroy i decide im going to try to keep it going, i went through my reviews today and i loved what people left me and it got my spirit to keep writeing it, so i want to thank you all!

Im going to start writeing the next chapter Either tues or Wed.

Cant wait to get it updateed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lol ok now questions going on i need answers to,

ok

1: should steve( taco vampire!) stay or go?

2:if you have ideas that you want to summit in to the story i will try to make it fit into one of the chapters.

ok thank you that is it!


End file.
